Hearts & Smiles
by CheshireGirl0913
Summary: Roo doesnt know what to give Kanga for Mother's Day. When he does, how will she react?


**Yeah, I know Mother's Day was last week, but I got so behind that I never got this up in time.**

**Anyway, this is my Mother's Day gift to my Mom. She's a fan of Winnie-the-Pooh, so I wrote a story based on the only two characters that have a mother-child relationship.**

**Hope you love it, Mom. Happy Mother's Day :)**

* * *

><p>It was a bright, sunny day in the Hundred-Acre Wood. Winnie-the-Pooh, along with Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore and Roo, were sitting on a hill, watching the shapes of the clouds go by.<p>

"What does that one look like, Pooh?" Piglet asked, pointing his little, pink arm towards a cloud- blob in the sky.

"I think it looks like… honey!" The bear-of-very-little-brain exclaimed, licking his lips.

"Pooh, _all_ you can think of is honey!" Rabbit said in annoyance. "Well, I think it looks like a turnip or a radish."

"Look at that one!" Roo yelled, pointing to a medium-sized cloud. "It's a fish!"

"Nah," Tigger replied, "Fishes can't swim up there. They need water! I think it's a sandy-wich."

Rabbit scoffed at this, "_Really_? Well, I think it's a-."

"Pooh Bear!"

Everyone looked up to see Christopher Robin walking towards them, flowers in hand.

"Why, hello, Christopher Robin!" Pooh called out to him. They all gathered around him with curiosity.

"What's with the flowerseses?" Tigger asked.

"They're for my Mom." Christopher Robin answered, "It's Mother's Day!"

Pooh scratched his head, "What is Mother's Day?"

"It's where you give a gift to your mother to show her that you love her." He let them get a closer look at the flowers. "I'm giving her these. They're her favorite."

"I should get a gift for Mama," said Roo, excitedly.

"You know," Pooh said, assuming his thinking position, "Kanga is like a mother to all of us."

"That's right!" Rabbit replied. "We all should get her something!" In the distance, a voice could be heard, calling Christopher Robin's name.

"I'd better go." Christopher Robin ran in the direction of the voice. "Good luck!" His figure disappeared over the hill.

"Well, let's get to work!" Rabbit ran towards his house.

"C'mon, Piglet," Pooh said, with Piglet reaching for his hand. "Let's go find a present." They walked away, towards Pooh's house.

"Hopefully I'll find something," Eeyore mumbled, as he walked towards his stick teepee. "Then again, I probably won't." Tigger and Roo remained, staring at each other.

"So…" Roo began, "What are you gonna give her, Tigger?"

"I dunno," Tigger replied, "But whatever it is, it's gonna be extremely super-dup-tacular!" He began bouncing towards his tree-top home. "T-T-F-N!"

Roo wandered down a nearby path. _What should I get her? I don't wanna get her flowers. What if someone else does that_? He decided to go see his good friend, Lumpy.

Roo crawled under the fence into Heffalump Hollow and found Lumpy swimming in a nearby pool, giggling and squirting water from his trunk. Roo told him everything as he continued to ponder hi s problem.

"Well," Lumpy said, "My Mum loves whatever I give her. She says it shows how much I care for her. Maybe she loves it because she feels appreciated." Roo wasn't really paying attention much to that last statement because he was still wondering on what to do. _What would be the one thing that she would like_?

Then it hit him.

He thanked Lumpy and ran home, zipping straight into his bedroom. He pulled some paper and crayons out and got to work. _She'll love this_, he thought to himself, _I_ know _she will_!

Soon, his masterpiece was completed: a portrait of Kanga and himself, embracing, inside o f a heart. Roo immediately ran to the living room, where the others stood,having already surprised Kanga. Roo watched them each give a present, and with his each gift, his hopes dropped.

Pooh gave her a pot of honey. Piglet offered a colorful vase full of flowers. Tigger gave her a pogo stick ("Whenever ya need a little trounce in your bounce," he said.) Eeyore gave her a bouquet of thistles ("All I could find," he responded.). And Rabbit gave her a small, but sturdy-looking gardening tool kit.

Kanga smiled at them all, leaving Roo more nervous than before. _What if she hates it_? Then he remembered what Lumpy had said, "Maybe she loves it because she feels appreciated." _Well, I do care about her…I'll do it!_

"Happy Mother's Day, Momma," Roo said, hopping towards Kanga and showing her the portrait. He saw her eyes brighten and her smile grow bigger.

"Oh Roo!" Kanga picked up little Roo in her arms, holding him the same way he drew it in his drawing. "I love it." Roo's smile grew bigger as he returned the hug. "In fact, it's my most favorite present of them all."


End file.
